


Sheffield Steel

by FoxRafer



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF, Troy (2004) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-16
Updated: 2009-07-16
Packaged: 2017-10-22 19:05:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/241489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxRafer/pseuds/FoxRafer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the July 2009 <a href="http://drabblechalleng.livejournal.com/"><b>drabblechalleng</b></a>.</p><p>Prompt:<br/><img/></p>
    </blockquote>





	Sheffield Steel

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the July 2009 [**drabblechalleng**](http://drabblechalleng.livejournal.com/).
> 
> Prompt:  
> 

Eric frowned.

"I don't want hearts in the sand."

He stared out the window, focusing on nothing in particular, on anything except Sean. And Sean watched him from the corner of his eye, tried to interpret the statement. It wasn't the idea or the symbol, definitely not the sentiment that Eric disliked.

Suddenly the solution was clear, _impermanence_ flashed into his mind, the notion of a love far too easy to erase. He stroked his chin, dared to look at Eric more closely as he decided how best to respond.

"Then I'll make mine from Sheffield steel."

And Eric smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> 


End file.
